Many computer games require a player to multi-task and manage high workload levels. For example, many computer games require a player to target and fire at objects in the game while maintaining situational awareness, avoiding hazards (e.g., being shot by other characters), and performing other tasks (e.g., moving through the game environment). It can be difficult to accomplish these simultaneous tasks during game play.
A player is often required to perform these multiple tasks using an aiming reticule that has several diverse functions. For example, in addition to aiming the player's weapon, movement of the reticule can be tied to the player's movement in the game and/or the movement of the player's field of view (e.g., where the player is looking in the game environment). The reticule can also be used to command a display of various attributes (e.g., health or strength) of an enemy combatant (e.g., a health bar can be displayed when the reticule is positioned over the combatant). Although using the reticule for multiple functions can simplify game play in many instances, it can increase workload in other areas. For example, when the player's movement and field of view are tied to the position of the reticule, it can be difficult to scan the game environment, move through the game, dodge hazards, and to target objects effectively.
In addition to high workload levels, the size of the object and/or the way the object moves can make precise targeting even more difficult. For example, a player may be able to place the reticule on an object, but have difficulty in tracking the object and/or being able to precisely target a specific portion of the target.
Accordingly, the player can be prevented from being able to effectively fire at a specific portion of the object during game play. Additionally, players that have little experience with a specific game may not even know which portions of the object are vulnerable to weapons fire.
Although it is desirable to make a computer game challenging, it is important that the level of difficulty be controlled so players enjoy the gaming experience. For example, complex games are often interesting and exciting, but can be difficult to play. In order to make these complex games enjoyable, the level of difficulty needs to be controlled.